


看个电影呗

by brhboreas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas





	看个电影呗

彼得哀嚎一声，痛苦地用头撞了一下墙。

“拜托，我们都已经来到地铁站啦！”

韦德郑重其事地抬起眼睛环顾了下四周：“地上的垃圾，墙上的涂鸦，还有这些匆匆忙忙的人——”他点了点头，“嗯，没错，这里是纽约地铁站。”

彼得翻了个白眼：“不然呢？你觉得我会用幻影显形把咱俩送到伦敦？”

“哇！宝贝儿我都不知道你还会幻影显形。”

“我没说我会……别打岔！”彼得焦急地掏出手机看了看时间，“离电影开场还有半小时，我们现在过去还来得及。”

“啊——”韦德捂住了脸，“求你了，求你了！咱们就不能回到家里做些亲亲热热的事，平静悠闲地享受这美好的下午？”

“当然不行！我可是省下了今天的早饭钱买了电影票…呃，不说这个，”彼得清了清嗓子，“我可是顶着被萨迦妮狠批一顿的风险，翘班来和你约会的。这么珍贵的下午当然要做些更有意义的事！”

“又来了！你下次翘班能不能不要拿和我约会当挡箭牌？萨迦妮的训话简直是噩梦。”

“对我来说也是，”彼得吐了吐舌头，“不过每次我说和你去约会的话，她对我的训话会稍微轻一点。”

“那是因为她还会再来训我一通，“韦德笑着刮了下彼得的鼻子，”你可真坏，小老虎。”

“谁说不是呢，”彼得耸了耸肩，“你看，我这个人啊，非常，非常坏，你要是再不同意去电影院这个提议，我可要绑架你过去了。”他眯起眼睛，威胁似地亮出手腕上的蛛网发射器。

韦德把脸埋进了手里，痛苦地呻吟了一声：“天啊，你能不能放过我。”

“可是今天有星球大战啊！”彼得跑到不远处贴着星战海报的墙边，夸张地挥了挥双手，“肯定超赞的，你不想看吗？”

“我们可以买碟回家看。”

“不行！出蓝光碟之前乔尼肯定已经看过了，他要是知道我还没看的话，会剧透给我的！”

“我想到了！你可以和他一起去看，反正你不会偷偷给他口交。等等，你不会的对吧？”

“当然不会，他多的是女朋友给他口，我就只是个可怜兮兮的孤零零的电灯泡……先不提这个，”彼得甩了甩头，又低头看了看时间，然后凑过去拉住了韦德的手臂，“来吧，只是一起看个电影，情侣都这么做。”

“我……”

韦德没能完成这句话。地铁进站的声音吸引了两人的注意。

“快来！”彼得没有给对方反应的时间，抓紧了他的手臂就向地铁冲去。韦德有些动摇了，他稍微用了些力气挣脱彼得，但这种挣扎更像是肌肉跟不上大脑时候的僵硬，他怀抱着只剩下一半的不情愿被彼得拉着跑向了地铁。

彼得说的没什么错，情侣都会一起去电影院的。他不能因为对自己长相的自卑，而剥夺了彼得享受外出约会的权利。

何况星球大战一定超赞的，对吧？韦德忍不住笑了。他把自己完全交给了彼得，任由男孩拉着他走，尽管他还是忍不住拉低了帽檐，把自己的脸隐藏在了更深的阴影里。

彼得忽然停下了，用力攥住了他的手臂。韦德下意识抬头。地铁里一个男人看着他像看到了史前恐龙，而女人抱紧了手中的孩子，向后退了一步。有一群青少年指着他的脸，嘲讽地笑着，还吹着口哨。

“上来啊，丑八怪！”

“带着你的小男朋友！”

韦德僵住了。头脑里有一个声音在尖叫着想要逃走，另一个在怒吼着要他过去杀了这些人。而在他的身体做出反应之前，他被彼得用力拉到了身后。

“闭嘴！父母没教过你们什么是礼貌吗？”

那些孩子被彼得的吼声吓得愣住了。

“你们……”

彼得还打算再训斥他们，地铁关门的提示音响了起来。彼得看了看车顶闪烁的灯，然后低下头，拉着韦德后退了几步。

韦德看着门一点一点合上，人们的轻蔑与敌意都被关在了长长的车厢里。地铁开动了，窗口透出的光流动起来，隐约能看出里面的人影。有一千张面孔如同鬼魅般一闪而过，韦德不知道他们看到他时会是什么表情，而他想象了一下，大约也都只有冷漠与嘲讽。

地铁运行时发出的声响像是愤怒而悲伤的叹息，而在韦德听来像是生锈的金属间摩擦发出的孱弱蹩脚的尖叫，让他觉得浑身发冷。温暖的风要吹起他的帽子，他伸手压了一下，帽檐几乎遮住了他整张脸。他又回到了原来的壳里。他想要回到原来的壳里。他动了动被彼得攥紧的手臂，彼得忽然回过头来，在最后一节车厢即将行驶过站时朝他笑了笑，拉起他的帽子亲吻上了他的嘴角。

光在彼得脸上飞快地流动，然后消失不见。地铁的声音也渐渐远了，剩余的盘旋在站内的回音变得柔和。韦德伸手抱住彼得，却忽然被对方推开。

“呃，抱歉，我只是……”彼得慌张地看了看周围。行人都在赶路，只有一个年轻女孩儿正有些惊讶地瞪着他们，而当她和彼得目光相遇，女孩只是鼓励地笑了笑，然后走开了。

“不，没什么，我挺喜欢的，”韦德笑了起来，退开了一步，“下次试试更刺激一点的怎么样？我可以把舌头伸进去。”

“还是别了，我怕我紧张到把你舌头咬断，”彼得有点脸红，笑着看向自己的恋人。韦德有些不自然地把帽檐又拉低了一点。

气氛一下子尴尬起来。彼得沉默了半晌，仰起头呻吟了一声：“天啊，真的，抱歉，我不该拉你出来的。”

彼得在地铁站里的长椅上坐下，韦德跟过去坐在了他身边。

“这真的没什么，人们都这样，我习惯了。”

彼得看着星球大战的海报：“其实星球大战也没那么赞，对吧？”

韦德顺着他的目光看过去：“这我可说不准，还是要看过了才能下结论。”

彼得转头看向韦德，张了张嘴，然后咬住了下唇。韦德感受到男孩的目光，饱含着感情的，带着忧郁的，但是他没有回头。

“……对不起，”彼得低头叹了口气，“我……我想我太自私了。我只是……我想和你一起去看一场电影。”

韦德终于把目光收回到他身上。彼得认真地盯着自己的手指：“我其实想过人们会对你不友好，而这会如何伤害到你……但我还是，该死，我真的不该逼你忍受这些，而且只是为了看一场该死的电影。”

感受到韦德的靠近，他把头埋得更低：“对不起，我是个糟糕的恋人。”

“别这样，”韦德小心地伸出手搭在他膝盖上，“彼得，你是最棒的恋人，我才是自私的那个。我只是对自己这张脸不太自信，可你却连正常的约会都没办法享受。这对你不公平。”

“可是你已经承受太多了。”彼得猛地抬起头，认真地看了他一眼，随即皱起了眉，“天啊，那些孩子真是过分。我觉得我刚才骂他们的太轻了，我应该说，让他们……呃……”彼得抓了抓头发，骂人的话他并不擅长。

“……让他们下地狱去？”不过韦德可绝对是个中好手。

彼得一拍手：“对！没错！”他跑去铁轨附近，朝着黑黢黢的隧道喊了一句：“下地狱去吧！”

趁着还没人反应过来，他装出一副惊讶的样子，四处乱看着，就好像也在寻找是谁说了那句脏话一样。

他跑回韦德身边，两人对视了半晌，彼得先忍不住笑了起来，然后两人像恶作剧得逞了的七岁孩子一样笑作一团。有路人像看神经病一样看着他们，而这不再让韦德觉得难堪，只让他觉得更加想笑。他握紧了彼得的手，彼得回握住了。

如果有彼得在身边的话，他想就算全世界人都把他当做瘟疫也不是那么可怕的。

韦德忽然想起来一件事，但彼得靠得越来越近，他能感受到男孩滚烫的呼吸扑在他脸上。来不及了，他喘息着接受男孩的嘴唇，在内心里提醒着自己：可别忘了抽空对彼得说声谢谢。


End file.
